Venari Pallin
Venari Pallin jest egzekutorem i turiańskim szefem Służb Ochrony Cytadeli. Służy jako kontakt między SOC a Radą Cytadeli. Siedziba jego biura mieści się w Prezydium obok ambasad. Po raz pierwszy Shepard spotyka go w budynku Prezydium Rady Cytadeli, gdy kłóci się z Garrusem Vakarianem w sprawie śledztwa dotyczącego Sarena Arteriusa. W przeciwieństwie do Vakariana, egzekutor trzyma się bezwzględnie regulaminu i zaleca by śledztwo z braku dowodów zostało zamknięte. Mass Effect left|261px Egzekutor Venari Pallin jest funkcjonariuszem SOC z ponad 30-letnim stażem służby. Osobiście jest dość bezpośredni w swoich opiniach. Nie lubi Widm ani ludzi. Powoduje to dość chłodne przyjęcie Komandora Sheparda (pierwsze ludzkie Widmo) we własnym biurze. Swoją niechęć do Widm tłumaczy tym, że według niego nikt nie może działać ponad prawem. Sam zaś w trakcie swojej pracy nigdy nie złamał prawa. Komandor zwraca uwagę Egzekutorowi, że galaktyka potrzebuje ludzkich Widm. Pallin zgadza się z nim, ale uważa kandydaci do tej elitarnej jednostki powinni podlegać wyższym standardom, w innym razie Rada Cytadeli może skończyć z dużą liczbą agentów pokroju Sarena. Sprzeciw Venariego Pallina wobec ludzi ma kontekst polityczny. Uważa on, że stali się w krótkim czasie zbyt potężni i przypisuje im etykietę nowego ulubionego "zwierzątka" Rady. Shepard ripostuje mówiąc, że ludzie musieli walczyć o każdą swoją koncesję, co podoba się Egzekutorowi - "ale nie oczekujcie od nas tego, że będziemy siedzieć w spokoju i pozwolimy wam brać wszystko czego chcecie." Mass Effect: Odwet W roku 2186, Pallin jest nadal Egzekutorem na Cytadeli. Turiański ambasador Orinia wraz z dowodami świadczącymi przeciw Cerberusowi zgłasza się do niego o pomoc. Ten tworzy grupę operacyjną składającą się z turian by pomóc ambasadorowi, Davidowi Andersonowi oraz Kahlee Sanders w ich wysiłkach przeciw Cerberusowi. Pallin chętnie przystaje na współpracę ponieważ Orinia był jego dowódcą w czasie służby w wojsku. Mass Effect: Inquisition W roku 2186, Egzekutor Pallin jest podejrzany przez radnego Donnela Udinę o spiskowanie przeciw Radzie Cytadeli. Śledztwo w tej sprawie prowadzi kapitan SOC Bailey.right|180pxTurański Egzekutor pojawia się w biurowcu, gdzie znajduje Bailey'a pochylonego nad ciałami zamordowanych funkcjonariuszy SOC. Kapitan podejrzewa Pallin o dokonanie zbrodni i przedstawia mu na to dowody Egzekutora na datapadzie jednego z zabitych. Kapitan mówi mu o podejrzeniach Udiny, na co turianin odpowiada, że radnemu nie można ufać. Bailey odparł, że to samo słyszał o Egzekutorze. Wtedy Pallin wykrzyczał, że to wszystko są kłamstwa, po czym wyciągnął broń i strzelił w kierunku człowieka, na co ten w odpowiedzi postrzelił go w klatkę piersiową. Podczas wymiany ognia, turianin grozi, że Bailey i Udina nie wywiną się z tego co robią. Funkcjonariusze rzucają się na siebie; podczas szamotaniny na podłodze kapitan oddaje strzał, pozbawiając życia Egzekutora. Później, w gabinecie radnego, Bailey otrzymuje gratulacje od Udiny za doskonale wykonaną robotę. Oddając dowody Udinie, kapitan dzieli się z nim wątpliwościami co do całej sprawy. Stwierdza, że turianin był wyraźnie zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją. Udina zbywa go jednak, stwierdzając, że Pallin był zaskoczony ponieważ przestraszył się, że został zdemaskowany, a próba zabicia Bailey’ego świadczy o jego winie. Ciekawostki *W Mass Effect 2 została wycięta informacja o tym, że Pallin miał zginąć na Cytadeli w czasie ataku Suwerena i Gethów. Na nowego Egzekutor miał być powołany funkcjonariusz SOC - Chelick. Według Garrusa wybór Chelicka miał być wyborem "bezpiecznym", sam zaś inne by nie dokonał. W czasie akcji Mass Effect: Odwet Veneri Pallin również stoi na czele SOC. Jednak w samej grze może natrafić na sprzeczne informacje na jednym z widów Emily Wong, jest mowa o "Egzekutorze Chelicku". *W Mass Effect 3 Armando-Owen Bailey informuje Sheparda, że Udina podejrzewał Pallina o spiskowanie przeciw Radzie, zaś on sam prowadził śledztwo przeciw turianinowi. Bailey zabił Egzekutora i dostał awans z kapitana na Komandora SOC. *W leksykonie Mass Effect 3 znajdujemy informacje o tym, że Venari Pallin w czasie 3 części sagi wciąż żył. W opisie Zamachu Cerberusa na Cytadelę znajdujemy stwierdzenie, że plan ataku napotkał trudności, ponieważ Egzekutor oraz salariański radny odkryli planowany przewrót. Później został zabity przez Kai Lenga, nasłanego przez Człowieka Iluzję, by zabił ich obydwu. de:Executor Pallin en:Venari Pallin es:Venari Pallin ru:Венари Паллин uk:Венарі Паллін Kategoria:Turianie Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect) Kategoria:Postacie (Odwet) Kategoria:Mass Effect: Inquisition